


Wingman

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve is also a bit dim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Steve is a good bro





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very much linked to [Serial Monogamy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427089), but can be read separately.

They were artists and, subtle as he was, Steve really would have to be blind to not notice that his best friend was the other way inclined. (His eyes were the only bit of him that worked properly.) While that might not be acceptable in mainstream society, the world of the arts was more forgiving of such eccentricities. Bucky wouldn’t be alone if he didn’t want to be.

So Steve kept his eye out for a man that might be suitable for his friend. He never found anyone, but he had hopes he might in the more enlightened twenty-first century.


End file.
